Valentine's Day Surprise
by DissidiaLord89
Summary: After finishing his Valentine deliveries and stopping at the Seventh Heaven, Cloud goes for a night ride on Fenir, but he soon spots someone familiar flying towards Black Water and things soon become 'lemony'. SephxCloud Yaoi R&R PLZ


_**Valentine's Day Surprise**_

It was the eve of Valentine's Day in Edge. Everyone was sending flowers, gifts, candy, and even a special stuffed animal for their beloved sweetheart. The only person that took this the hardest on this holiday was someone with the same last name as the holiday itself: Vincent. Through out most of this time, he prefers to remain alone to himself with a glass of wine, telepathicaly communicating with his demonic forms inside himself. Riding on his motorcycle, Fenir; Cloud drives through the dirt road to multiple towns to deliver specific Valentine's Day gifts for each designated person from their sweethearts. Each location he went to allowed a few moments to sight-see through the fields of green untamed grass. Also in the process, the blonde spots a few Chocobos waddling through the thrush-like fields; feeding on any Gyshal Greens that were available.

As Cloud drove further up, he spotted more Chocobo up ahead. The yellow feathered Chocobos played with one another; while others are giving their mates a few Gyshal Greens as a Valentine's Day gift. It seems that even the Chocobos were celebrating as well. During the course of the day to the beginning of evening, Cloud finishes his tasks and returns back to Edge for a job well done. He coursed down the dirt road to the busy town of Edge on Fenir, allowing the blowing wind to blow through the spiked locks of his blonde hair. As he was about to turn left on a crossroad ahead, he spots an obstruction in the road: A small herd of wild yellow feathered Chocobo. Cloud immediately slowed down to a halt.

The Chocobos chirped to one another, roaming about on the dirt road. "You guys are in the way...Come on now..Come on. Lets go, Chocobos, lets go," said Cloud, coaxing the birds off the road and back to the field. The Chocobos were a bit stubborn, but slowly they made their way to the field on the right side of the road. After a large amount of Chocobo reached to the other side of the road, a few small chicks were wandering around the road way looking for their parents. Cloud approaches the chicks and lightly pushed them to the location of the small herd of Chocobo. "Its okay, your parents are with the others. Its okay...There ya go," said Cloud.

The chicks gave small chirps and went to the others across the road, safely guided by the motorist. With the road cleared Cloud mounts his motorbike and continues his journey back to Edge. At last, Cloud returns to the busy town from his delivery job. He heads to the Seventh Heaven by pure instinct, hoping to get something to quench his thirst and see what the others were up to. At a steady pace, Cloud approaches the bar. He parks his bike near the door of the bar and dismounts it, removing his goggles in the process. With a steady hand, the blonde opens the door, entering the bar at a steady pace. From the bartender desk, Tifa turns to see who was entering, spotting Cloud in the process. "Hey! You're back already?" teased Tifa.

"Yeah, yeah...A small herd of Chocobos was blocking the road and I had to get them off. Chocobos these days...They'll wander anywhere," said Cloud. "Plus they're cute, too. We had a few customers while you was out; including a couple Turks," replied Tifa. As soon as she finished her sentence, a thud from the stairs was heard. The two turned to face the source of the noise, revealing a drunken former Turk in the form of Chaos.

"*hiccup*...Guh..Me bad," groaned Chaos. "Oh, god...Not again. This happened last year! We're not doing this again!" screamed Tifa.

"Don't...Ye raise ya voice at me...I'm fine! Oy..My back," Chaos said in a drunken slur, wabbling sideways like a typical drunk. "No your not fine," countered Cloud. From the other side of the room, Barret and Cid laughed at the drunken demon.

"This happened last year...Bwah ha ha ha...And its happening all over again! Ha ha ha ha!" cackled Barret. The demon then reverts back to a drunken Valentine, heading towards the bartender desk. He almost fell over to the floor. "No Vincent...You already had enough to drink. Your not getting any more wine! Vincent!" screamed Tifa. The former Turk climbs over the desk and heads towards the wine rack. He grabs two more wine bottles and drunkenly made his way to the stairs as Cid was cackling in the background.

"Yuffie! You better help Vincent!" called Tifa. From near Cid and Barret, Yuffie walks towards the scene in disbelief and helps Vincent up the stairs. "You need to stop doing this to yourself, ya know," said Yuffie. Cloud gives a light chuckle and went to get something to drink. For the remainder of the evening, Cloud chatted with his friends and allies against ShinRa. For a good hour and a half, the ex-SOLDIER enjoyed the company of his friends. On the second hour, Cloud leaves the bar for a little night driving to clear his mind of his worries. As he was in the middle of the dirt road, Cloud turned to his left and looked into the barren grass field. Within a few minutes, a flutter of something flying flew through the air, heading towards an unknown location.

What Cloud saw was that what flew by had a single black wing and it appeared that it was a silver haired man. This description to the ex-SOLDIER was enough to cause him to go and investigate this. Cloud followed the single winged flyer on Fenir, hoping to discover where 'he' was going. 'No...It can't be. He's supposed to be dead. How is he alive?' Cloud questioned in his mind. For fifteen minutes, Cloud continues to follow the single winged flyer to the destination that was awfully familiar to the blonde. They were heading to the Forgotten City: Black Water. Following close behind, Cloud was lead to a cavern dwelling that he hasn't seen before in the area.

Cautiously and quietly, Cloud dismounts Fenir and slowly follows the winged figure into the cavern. In a silent jog, the blonde approaches the mouth of the cavern. The cave was darkened by the night's darkened shade, only highlighted by the full moon in certain spots. On the upper level near the entrance, holes on the rocky rooftop shined a few rays of moonlight into the dimmed cavern. As Cloud ventured further into the cavern, he spots a ramp-fashioned slope leading down into the lower level of the vast cave. The blonde was amazed by the size of the cavern. He ventures forth down the slope to the lower area of the cavern, but the next area ahead was a bit strange in a way.

The area was as small as a large bedroom. Cloud couldn't believe this was the final stop in the cavern, but there was a strange and exotic feel to it. A makeshift bed was made in the middle of the chamber with three stands behind it, topped with lit candles. More candles were lit around the bed, but with enough room through the middle to seperate the halves to create a path to and from the bed with ease. Cloud couldn't believe what he was seeing, but then he turned to the other side of the scene, spotting a single winged man hiding in the shadows. His single wing on his right shoulder area was covering his upper body; except his head. His aqua green, pupil slitted eyes shined in the darkness.

"Good to see you again...Cloud," he said to the blonde, giving a malevolent smirk. Immediately, Cloud knew to a hundred percent of who this man was. It was none other than the former 1st Class hero that almost tried to destroy the planet: The One Winged Angel, Sephiroth. The main question the blonde tried to figure out was how was he alive and why is he here? "Sephiroth...How are you alive? I defeated you last time...Are you another Sephiroth Clone?" questioned Cloud. The former hero moves to the blonde at a slow pace with his wing still in place of hiding something.

"I was in an abandoned lab...Where they made me, but they were wise to leave me behind. I broke free and searched everywhere for you, Cloud," answered Sephiroth, "Humans these days, once you begin to exist; they'll abandon you to deal with the world alone. They're all the same." Cloud was in shock, this whole time, Sephiroth was searching for him?

"You spent...All this time looking for me? Why?" asked Cloud. "Yes. Since today is very special for the both of us...I have brought a present for you," answered Sephiroth. Cloud was afraid that this 'present' was going to be the proclaimed 'Despair', but instead it was something else. Sephiroth uncovered his upper body with his wing, revealing what he was hiding underneath. In his left hand was a bundle of roses, wrapped carefully with a green sheet of paper and tied with a pink bow. In his right hand was a heart-shaped container in red, filled with chocolate candy inside. Cloud stood there in shock as he peered at his presents in awe, stricken with a feeling of love and surprise.

Tears of joy soon begin to stream down the blonde's blue mako eyes. As Cloud stood in silence, Sephiroth embraces him in a light hug and said to him, "Happy Valentine's Day, Cloud." The blonde couldn't believe it. Cloud knew Sephiroth all too well, knowing that holidays like Valentine's Day, or any other that involves being with other people didn't mean a thing to the former hero. Somehow it was different, as if Sephiroth was slowly regaining his lost humanity one year at a time. "Oh, Sephiroth...I thought Valentine's Day wouldn't matter to you. Oh, Seph," said Cloud, hugging the former hero with both arms.

"I know...But it mattered to you for so many years," replied the former hero, giving him a peck kiss on his left cheek. The two hugged for a few more minutes, til Sephiroth began to lightly guide the ex-SOLDIER to the makeshift bed for something very special. As the blonde was being guided to the makeshift bed, a feeling of liquid fire began to make its presance known throughout his veins and arteries. The traces of Mako and Jenova Cells deep inside rejoiced to this reuniion, singing their hearts out for this chance courtship.

The former hero lays the blonde down onto the soft mattress that he took from somewhere and begins to nibble onto the blonde's light tanned skin at his neck. With each tender nip, Cloud gives soft mews and gasps as the silver haired man continues to pleasure him at his neck. For only a few moments, the blonde closes his eyes for a minute or two. The former hero finishes his nibbling at the blonde's neck and begins to unzip his robe\jacket shirt and unbuckling the buckles that kept it closed. As Cloud kept his eyes closed, Sephiroth continued to remove the other articles of Cloud's clothing til there was nothing left.

As soon as the single winged warrior finished undressing the blonde, he soon turns his attention to himself and began to quickly undress for his beloved Cloud. After a few more minutes, Sephiroth lays down right next to his mate and begins to gently kiss the blonde's soft lips. On cue, Cloud opens his eyes halfway and responds to the kisses. With each kiss, it becomes more longer in time length and deepness. The former hero then begins to carefully lay onto Cloud, delving deep into his mate's cavern as he memorized each detail into memory.

By pure instinct, Cloud wrapped his left arm around Sephiroth's waist and continued the kiss. Soon the blonde flips the former hero onto his back, breathing a bit heavily as he climbed onto his silver haired mate and grinds his hips into his mate's. The grinds were slow, allowing Sephiroth to moan out in bliss as the blonde continued his actions, adding a few coos and moans into the mix.

"Sephiroth...I need you. My heart is aching for your love," gasped Cloud, lowering himself down onto the One Winged Angel to embrace into another round of kisses. They engaged into a deep kiss, exploring each other's caverns as their tongues tangled for dominance. As a few more minutes of nuzzling, nips, and rounds of kisses; their special moment had finally arrived. Manipulated by the former hero's nips and nuzzles at the back of his neck, Cloud got into a half kneeling half laying position; relaxing all his muscles and his entrance to be penetrated by his mate.

"I've been waiting a long time for this...Please...Fill me with your love, my One Winged Angel," moaned Cloud, bobbing with anticipation. The former hero obliged to the request and began to enter his blonde love, slowly to make sure Cloud adjusted to this new sensation. The blonde gasped out from the muscles around his entrance stretching to the former hero's engorged member, but within a few seconds; he adjusted to it well. With a content sigh as the silver haired SOLDIER fully engulfed himself into the blonde's warm heat. As he gave a few nips, Sephiroth whispered something to Cloud.

"You're so warm," was what he whispered into the blonde's ear. Cloud gave a chuckle as the thrusts began, sending the ex SOLDIER to the moon with love. Within a few more minutes, the thrusts soon pick up in frequency and speed; accompanied by the pumps from the blonde's own engorged member. The two SOLDIERs were the only ones deep inside the cavern, allowing their pants and moans of ecstasy echo off the rocky walls. There was no one to stop them; nor nothing to halt their tryst, the two continued onward with their forbidden love.

With each thrust, Cloud gasps out his lover's name, bouncing up and down in escatsy. He held onto the former hero's left hand, tightly griping it as his walls soon begin to tighten, preparing Cloud for his upcoming release. The thrusts soon became stronger and erratic, indicating that the former hero was about to let it all go. With each thrust, Cloud's walls tightened in sequence of seconds at a time, allowing the blonde's release to creep closer and closer. At long last, the coils inside give way, surging their release through the pair's body like liquid fire through their veins.

Cloud yells out his lover's name, spraying his seed onto the ground near the makeshift bed. Sephiroth yells out the name of his beloved blonde, injecting his seed into the blonde's body, spasming from the intense love they gave to one another. They fell onto the makeshift bed together, resting from their wooing that transpired from hours ago that will impact them for the rest of their lives. They disconnected from their tryst, turning face to face for the first time since all this happened. "...I love you," said Cloud. The silver haired man gave a smile of happiness, not of evil intent, returning back the message, "I love you, too...Cloud."

The blonde reaches back behind him to grab the heart-shaped container filled with chocolate, opening it to eat his special treat from his lover. The chocolates were in the shape of Chocobos with smiles, made especially for Valentine's Day to those anyone loved. Sephiroth takes one of the chocolate pieces and lifts it to Cloud's mouth, allowing the blonde to slowly take a bite with tender results. They continued to do this simple thing of love for the rest of the night, together as one on a special night under the spell of Valentine's Day. Back at the Seventh Heaven, Vincent laid on the floor inside one of the upstairs room in a drunken slumber.

Wine bottles, vodka glass containers, and various alcohol beverages were scattered on the floor as the former Turk laid flat on his back, snoring from all the drinks he consumed in his sadness. He held onto one of the empty bottles with his left hand, not knowing if he's still holding it or not. As the former Turk continued to slumber, the Wutai shinobi Yuffie enters, discovering the mess Valentine had left inside.

'Oh, Vincent...He needs to stop doing this every Valentine's Day,' thought Yuffie. She begins to pick up each bottle from the floor and the wine glass that Vincent used before the 'Drunk' incident. She heads back downstairs and throws away the bottles in the garbage. She returns back upstairs to get the last bottle, held in his left hand. As the ninja carefully removed the bottle from his grasp, Valentine gives a drunken snort, rolling onto his right side with his back turned to Yuffie. She soon heads back downstairs, throwing away the last bottle. She also returns back upstairs for the last time, picking up Vincent to place him into bed.

She covers him up as he snored away all the liqour and drinks he consumed. Yuffie gave a gentle pat and left the former Turk to himself to sleep the night away, just like everyone else on Gaia from a good day of Valentine's Day. Even Cloud and Sephiroth were asleep from their wooing, together in peace that nothing could tear them apart.


End file.
